I Knew You Were Trouble
by ThisMutualWeirdness
Summary: 5x08, 'After Hours'. We saw Castle and Beckett climb into the cab after being reunited... but perhaps they didn't head straight to precinct...?


They run towards the cab, his hand gripping her upper arm as he swings the door open. She slips in but Castle pauses, hanging onto the door as he turns back to the young officer.

"Can you spot me twenty bucks?" he asks sheepishly. The officer quirks his eyebrow but nods and digs out his wallet, passing him over the cash.

"I want that back," he tells him, eyebrow still raised.

"Scouts honour," Castle grins before climbing in and slamming the door shut. He slides along the seat until he's pressed against Beckett's side, his hand entwining with hers. She squeezes tightly, too tightly- she knows it must be painful but he doesn't complain.

"Where to?" the driver asks, throwing the car into gear and hitting the gas.

"Twelfth pre- " He begins but she cuts him off, telling the taxi man her address firmly.

She can feel him giving her a look of surprise. She glances his way and their eyes meet. His confused expression morphs into a crooked grin. She knows they should go straight to the precinct, update the others and check in with Gates. But right now she _needs_ him. More than she ever has. If that's even possible. She shifts her body towards him and her other hand rises up and tangles itself in the shorter hair on the side of his head. His deep blue eyes darken, boring into hers. They cut down to look at her lips as she traps the lower one with her teeth. His breathing is heavy as she disconnects their hands and runs her own across his thigh, letting her fingers trail lightly up, getting closer. His own, large hand settles on her hip, rubbing soft circles before skimming up under her shirt. The rough finger pads trace gently over her smooth skin, following the curve of her waist. She bites down harder on her lip and he can't stop himself- he closes the distance, capturing her mouth with his, sucking her bottom lip into his mouth, soothing it with a swipe of his tongue.

She moans softly into his mouth, a sound that he has desperately enjoyed coaxing out of her since their first kiss, so long ago now. She presses herself into him, both her hands in his hair, pulling him as close as possible. It's almost as if she's trying to make the space between them non-existent- make them the same person.

"Hey!" an angry voice calls out, making them pull apart in surprise. They had both forgotten where they were, who they were with. "Knock it off. Wait until you get to your destination will ya? I knew you were trouble." He shoots a glare at Beckett into his rear view mirror. She drops her head onto Castle's shoulder as he chuckles softly, winding their hands together again before pulling them apart. They sit silently now, a few inches between them in an attempt to ward off temptation. It's not helping. She can feel his warmth and the electricity radiating off of him. She wants to touch, _needs_ to feel him. To know he's really here. He can sense her impatience, can see her hands clenching and unclenching on her thighs. He smirks slightly to himself. Oh this is going to be _good._

The cab finally squeals to a stop and Castle throws the crumpled note at the taxi man with a hurried, "keep the change." He follows her out the door, slamming it shut, barely noticing the cab zip away as he stumbles after her. She pauses in front of her apartment block door, fumbling in her pockets for her keys. Luckily Dolan's guys didn't take those. His lips are on the back of her neck, strong arms around her waist. In her haste she drops the keys and they clatter to the floor. Cursing, she leans down to get them and Castle moves with her, making it very awkward. She laughs as she hooks the keys with her index fingers and begins to straighten again. The giggle becomes a soft gasp as he bites gently on her earlobe.

They're finally through the door and tumbling into the elevator. He's pressing her up against the cold metal wall, his lips and fingers making her skin burn red hot as she sighs and moans against him, rolling her hips over his, her arms clasped tightly around his broad back, pulling him closer like she can't get enough. They fall out of the sliding doors and within seconds they're in her apartment. Their coats are wrinkled heaps on the floor and she's yanking at his buttons. One or two fly away, skittering across the wooden boards as she presses hot, open-mouthed kisses to each piece of exposed skin as it is revealed. He shrugs the shirt off and pulls away slightly so he can yank her top up and over her head. There's a slight ripping noise as it comes over her arms and flies away. He yanks her back towards him, kissing her hard.

"You owe me a new shirt Castle," she mutters against his mouth, distracted by the hands sliding under her pants at the back.

"Add it to the list," he growls as she makes quick work of his fly, tugging his trousers down over his firm ass in one swift motion.

She pulls away from him, placing a hand on his chest to keep him at arms length when he tries to follow.

"Lose the pants Castle," she smirks, biting her lip in the way she knows drives him crazy. She continues to back away, reaching behind herself to undo the clasp of her bra, her lids heavy as she surveys him. He hurries to follow her instructions, shucking his pants and tripping over them as he stumbles towards her. Her bra falls to the floor and he stops, his eyes wide and dark as they skim over her torso. It doesn't matter how many times he sees her naked (and he's seen her naked _a lot_ he reminds himself with a smirk), she still takes his breath away. He stalks towards her, still smirking and she lazes against the wall, her lower lip still caught between her teeth as she watches him with lust-filled eyes. He pauses in front of her; taking her in, letting his gaze drink in every part of her.

She's seized by an overwhelming urge to touch him, hold him… like in the cab. She has to make sure he's _here_, with her. Her hands reach out, pulling him to her and he complies, pressing her into the wall as his lips graze the shape of her jaw, trail down her neck, biting and sucking at her pulse point. Her groan is heavy in the air. His large fingers unsnap her pants, yanking down the fly and slipping inside, grazing over the silky material of her underwear. He grins against her throat as he feels their dampness. His hands yank down her pants, lifting her long legs up to slip them off. He slowly sinks to his knees, slipping the left leg from her ankle. His lips press against the freed skin, slowly trailing their way up the toned calf. Her hands are in his hair; fingers tangled tightly, her breathing becoming panting as his mouth goes higher still. His tongue traces the inside of her thigh until it hits the alcove between her leg and pelvis. She gasps loudly, her head hitting the wall hard as she throws it back.

He grazes his lips over the increasingly soaking material of her underwear. Gently, barely… they move back down her other leg. He throws it over his shoulder to give him better access, his lips sucking hard on the silky skin on the inside of her thigh. He smirks again as he pulls back, a purple and red hickey blossoming on the pale white skin. Nobody will see it but he'll know it's there. His fingers hook around the lace trimming of her underwear and he pulls it down quickly, slipping it off. He raises his head, leaning forward until his nose brushes the glorious area between her endless legs. He breathes in deeply and sighs, letting his tongue dart out and sweep up. She jerks beneath his firm hands, groaning. He lets his mouth delve in, sucking her in softly. She's groaning and gyrating her hips into his face but then she's tugging at his hair, pulling him up to her.

He gives her a quizzical look as he stands again.

"Not now," she gasps against his lips, "I just need you inside me." He wastes no more time, discarding his boxers and lifting one of her glorious legs around his hip. She jumps up slightly, letting both of her thighs wrap tightly around his waist, her arms clenched around his neck. He presses his forehead to hers as he lines up and sinks inside her. She lets out a low, deep moan when he's buried completely within. He sucks the sound from her lips. The sound drives him crazy, always has. That sound tells him everything he needs to know. He pulls back slowly until only the tip is still inside her. Then he thrusts forward again, hard and fast, knocking her against the wall. She cries out in pleasure, digging her nails into his back. He repeats this again and again until neither of them can take it anymore. Then he begins with earnest, driving in and out of her, deep and fast, filling the apartment with the sounds of sweaty skin slapping against sweaty skin, moans and groans and hot, heavy gasps of pleasure.

She digs her heels into the small of his back, past caring about the sounds she's making. She's flying higher and higher and she's holding onto him for dear life and she never wants to let go. His hand slips between them and his palm presses where she needs it most and she's burying her face in his shoulder, her caramel curls cascading down his back as she sinks her teeth into him. Her mind explodes into a billion bright lights through blackness as he thrusts hard into her one last time, pumping everything he has deep inside. They clutch at each other hard, shaking and panting, their thoughts a mess, all words lost to them. His legs give way and they sink together to the cold floor, still wrapped up in each other, neither willing to let go.

Eventually, reluctantly, she pulls back and looks at him. His eyes flicker open and he gives her a soft smile that's full of so much love she's having trouble breathing again. She leans forward and kisses him softly.

"We need to get to the precinct," she sighs against his lips. He nods and pulls out of her, the loss of that connection already mourned by both. They draw together for one last, long, slow kiss before breaking apart with matching grins. With final lingering looks they separate to search for their clothes and deal with the past few hours.

* * *

_A/N_: _Hope you enjoyed it, let me know what you thought in the reviews. :) I think this is going to become a collection of one-shots. Mostly Caskett-related but perhaps centred around other characters too occasionally... Not all of them will be M-rated but it seems that with Castle and Beckett... I just can't help myself! ;)_


End file.
